


save yamada 2k17

by tamamushigami



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamamushigami/pseuds/tamamushigami
Summary: what happens when someone magically creates a chat room for the guys? how whipped is Yamada on a scale from Chinen to Chinen? are they 9 or 8 members?enjoy the disaster that is this mess!





	save yamada 2k17

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep yesterday and the lovely YAT-TUS Prod is planning a dramatic fic reading so here we are. It's a pure disaster lol but thanks to [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi) for putting up with my shit HAHA ILU

AO3 decided to be a bitch so please head over here to read the thing: [Google Drive](https://docs.google.com/document/d/17tNRQh3C3wbLH82K-AYWvUJvLe-x1xIWusny2i2eRiA/edit?usp=sharing)

 

 


End file.
